Santa Tenten
by M.T. Hart
Summary: [One Shot NejiTen, NaruHina,ShikaIno, SasSaku][Mild Romance] And all through the night not a creature was stirring, not even Naruto. She leap about with a heart full of light, ready to spread it all around Konoha.


**A/n: Recently, I've decided to give another one shot. Well it was going to be a two shot, but with Fanfiction being a pain about letting me upload, I've decided to post it all together and make a one shot.**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, you no sue.**

She was on mission, and damn it all she was going to complete it!

Tonight was a time of joy and love. A time of peace, where families could reunite and warm in each others embrace, and enjoy their time together. This was a time for families. . .

Something she didn't have.

But that didn't stop her from enjoying the time. The excitement and happiness of everyone around her brought her so much joy that she hardly noticed that her parents weren't there. In fact, she had made a discovery, not too long ago. That she did have a family, just not one that people couldn't see easily. She had a family, one she loved dearly and would gladly die for.

Wasn't a family a group of people that loved one another despite their flaws and pains? Then yes, Tenten did have a family. A great one, a big beautiful one.

As her eyes traveled up the giant tree, the Hokage had set in the middle of the village, her eyes locked onto each sparkling trinket. Each bulb represented a different person. No two were the same. The ones that looked similar were actually different, if one bothered to look hard enough.

She sighed, tucking her hands into her pockets. Christmas day was tomorrow, and she had just returned from a mission. The bun haired girl had a dilemma. Her family was something she loved very much. They had all given her something, even if they didn't notice it. Some of them were small while others larger, but each one was loved and held dearly to her.

But what could she do to return the favor?

Her eyes trailed up to the star on top of the tree. No toy, book or movie could add up to the joy they had given her. So what could she give back to them? Surely their had to be a way to bring joy to the hearts of the ones most hidden?

She knew that one thing alone would bring joy to so many other hearts and so on and so forth. But what could she do?

A thought came to her and she smiled, brightly. It was a long shot, but then again what wasn't now a days? This girl knew what she was going to give out for Christmas.

Turning away, she hurried away to the nearest costume store.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Her shoes made no sound as she approached the first house. Her Chinese clothing had been changed for a more suiting long red coat with white fluffy trim. Underneath she wore a short pair of shorts, and black boots. On her head, she wore a red floppy hat with a white ball on the end. Two holes had been cut to make room for her buns, which had been wrapped with red and white candy cane colored ribbons.

At the place she came to, she landed on the window still with a soft tap. Inside, her target laid, curled on his side, mouth opened as he snored loudly. She rolled her eyes and slipped in calling all on the ninja stealth she had. Once inside, she stumbled over several stacked boxes of ramen, luckily she caught herself before falling.

She made her way to the kitchen table, and laid out a small note.

_**Naruto,**_

_**It's not where we come from, or our past that makes us who we are. It's not the power that we possess or the justus we learn, or even one's family. It's the great things we do now and today that make us into who we are.**_

_**Always remember that even in the shadows someone is watching, you just have to look hard enough.**_

_**Merry Christmas,**_

_**Santa1010**_

With a soft smile, she slipped the letter and under a cup of ramen, somewhere he would be sure to notice. As she made her way out the window, she stopped when her eyes fell onto a small plant hanging over his head. Her eyes paused, thinking. The boy before her had probably given her one of her most precious gifts. With a small shake of the head, she leaned forward and pressed a small peck to his cheek before departing.

As the wind whipped into the room, the letter fluttered revealing a line written down in the lower corner.

_**Thank you for opening the eyes of the one most precious to me.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next house was darker and more forbidding. It laid on a street where everything was covered in darkness and shadows. In her eyes, this place needed a little bit of light and she was going to make damn sure it got it.

She approached the steps and slipped inside. Her eyes looked at the dusty rooms, and sighed, feeling the sadden air. The stench of death was still strong here, and it made her flinch, but she did not stray from her plan. Maybe it was out of her stubbornness, but she didn't care. She had a plan she was going to go through with it.

The final room, showed more life than the others, just not as much as she would have liked. She reached into the sack she had carried with her, and pulled out something, that shone in the moonlight that filtered through his window. Her boots made no sound as she made her way to the window.

Carefully, she set it on his dresser beside his bed, along with a note.

_**Sasuke,**_

_**Strength is not found in the blood of those we kill, but in hearts and smiles of those around us. **_

_**Merry Christmas. **_

_**  
Santa1010**_

She slipped the paper under the frame and stepped back to look over her work. Three and a half pairs of eyes smiled back at her. Though his mouth wasn't twitched upwards, nor was his arms around someone, she could see his smile as plain as day.

With a small chuckle she disappeared. Like the note before, this one too held another message.

_**Thank you for showing me, that no matter what the goal, if you face it with a level head, and a strong heart, that nothing is too crazy or out of your reach. As long as your willing to work for it and never give up. **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next house made her take great care in her steps. Her feet danced across the dumbbells and weights that littered the floors before making her way to the sleeping form. She grinned watching his lips twitch with each snort. He was a weirdo, but to her he was like a hyper brother she never had.

With a quick pat on the head, she dropped the note into his open hand as he slept. With small chuckle, she forced open the green curtains and jumped out the window.

_**Lee,**_

_**Your persistence is truly one to be admired even by the toughest of foes. Her heart truly gives Strength to those around you. Never lose that light, my friend and may your heart soar with the best.**_

_**Merry Christmas,**_

_**Santa1010**_

_**Thank you for giving me the best laughs when my heart needed it, and for giving me a strong shoulder to cry on.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sooner had her feet touched the ground, did she find herself airborne once more. She twisted in mid air and landed back on her feet, turning around quickly, to avoid three more kunai. A shadow appeared, staring directly at her his eyes hidden in the dark circles.

"Who are you?" He demands.

She just smiled and moves closer. He, of coursed moves no where, watching her with interest. Barely a foot away, she slips a hand into her shirt. The sand fidgets and jump suddenly, blocking the several kunai. He shakes his head at the simple trick.

As the sand begins to lower he readies himself to strike. Only one problem.

She's gone.

And in her place laid a small bear laid with a small note tucked in it's hands.

_**Gaara, **_

_**Love comes in many forms. Some are harder to see than others, but always remember that there is always someone out there that cares about you.**_

_**Merry Christmas,**_

_**  
Santa1010**_

_**Thank you for showing me that everyone needs some love in their life.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

All through the night, she moved from one house to the next, delivering letters to and from.

_**Sakura, **_

_**Even if the words may never leave his lips, watch his eyes, and then you shall know.**_

_**Merry Christmas,**_

_**Santa1010**_

_**Thank you for showing me that you can never give up, especially when it comes to matters of the heart.**_

Letters. . .

_**Ino,**_

_**Sometimes, the most precious person is the one standing right next to you.**_

_**Merry Christmas,**_

_**Santa1010**_

_**Thank you for showing me that every woman should take pride in herself no matter what someone says.**_

Letters. . .

_**Shikamaru,**_

_**Just because something is "Troublesome" it doesn't mean it isn't worth a little effort.**_

_**Merry Christmas,**_

_**Santa1010**_

_**Thank you for showing me that sometimes the easy way is the best way. **_

_**Kakashi,**_

_**The past can never change, and never will change, no matter how much we beg it too. All we can do is smile and look to the future and hope for the best. Take some time and acknowledge the present, because you never know when it will be gone.**_

_**Merry Christmas,**_

_**Santa1010**_

_**Thank you for showing me that everyone has something hidden behind their smiles.**_

And through the night she kept moving, facing obstacles and hidden illusions, but she never stopped. Her mind was bent on sharing this light, and she wasn't about to stop. As she came to the last house on her list, she sighed with a heavy, yet happy sigh.

She slipped in through yet another window and dropped the note onto the sleeping girl. Her eyes trailed over her face, and she grinned before slipping off once more.

_**Hinata,**_

_**Power, and skill can never make a person, more noticeable. Always remember that power, strength, intelligence does not make a person stand out or make them more enjoyable. Those that stay true to themselves and change only for themselves are the ones that stand out.**_

_**Merry Christmas,**_

_**Santa1010**_

_**Thank you for showing me, that no one can fall from their true shinobi path if their hearts stay strong.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The last room was quiet and dark, reminding herself of a cage. Beside, he laid, his eyes shut, and his chest raising and falling slowly. A placid grin spread over her own face as she gently, laid her note on his dresser.

She had saved the best for last. This person, the one sleeping so soundly, so peacefully, was the one that she hoped could have the best Christmas of all. He deserved it more than anyone or even him would know.

_**Neji,**_

_**You can clip a birds wings, and seal him away, so he may never fly or touch the sky. You can rip out his vocal cords, so he may never sing. You may shower him only in darkness, so he may never feel the light, but you cannot cage his mind. His song of freedom shall play in his mind forever until he dies.**_

_**Remember, no one can never take your freedom from you.**_

_**Merry Christmas,**_

_**Santa10101**_

_**Thank you. . .for teaching me that everyone should be treated equally. For helping me gain Strength and pride in what I do. **_

_**Thank you for being my friend.**_

Her eyes landed on his face. He looked so innocent, so at peace it frightened her. Her hands cupped her chest as she moved closer, barely making any noise. Her body came close, until her face was just inches from his. His lips were parted, allowing air to come and go slowly, adding to the heat on her face. With a small smile, she leaned forward and took her Christmas present.

A small, sweet kiss from the one most dear.

"Merry Christmas, Neji." Then just as silent as she had came, she slipped away into the night.

The note fluttered slightly at her departure, revealing one last hidden sentence.

_**And curse you for stealing my heart.**_

**A/n: I hope you all enjoyed this! Considering it's snowing here, I thought I'd throw in some Neji and Tenten Christmas one shots! I might be throwing in one more later. . .**


End file.
